A Hidden Life
by Rosabel Moonstar Snape
Summary: I knew I was different, but I didn't know how different I was until I met them and learned the truth about me. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I am merely taking them for a joyride. Some of the 'bots and 'cons will be G1 as I like them better than Bayverse.
1. Chapter 1

I knew that I was different, but I didn't know how different I was until I met them. I knew that I am not completely human by the fact that my necklace is unbreakable and the pendant is a robot face and the fact that each night, I dream of giant robots from a planet called Cybertron and I have a few memories of two very distinct robots who I assume are my real parents judging by how the red female one holds me while a lime green looks at me with love in his eyes and holding a wrench in one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet's view

I came out of recharge to the alarms going off.

"Ratchet, get Firestar and Starella to an escape pod before the Decepticons succeed in breaching the base" Ironhide said as he leaves

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Firestar asks me.

"Decepticons are attacking the base. I need to get you and Starella to an escape pod" I replied as I picked up my femmeling.

"I'm staying here with you, Ratchet." Firestar stated.

"Firestar" I start saying when she interrupts me.

"Ratchet, I am staying." She says as we near the escape pods. Sighing, "All right." I reply as I put my femmeling into an escape pod.

"Be safe, Starella and remember that we love you." Firestar says as she puts a necklace around our femmeling's neck and I hand her my favorite wrench. "We love you, sweetspark." I say before closing the hatch and sending her off of Cybertron. "Primus, please watch over our femmeling." Firestar says as we turn away and head into the throes of the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is our race was born. For a time, we live in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching each star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to a unknown planet called...Earth. But we were all ready too late." Optimus Prime_

 _~~~memory~~~  
I was in the car with mom and dad when dad swerved, flipping the car over and sliding into a black semi truck.  
I was knocked unconscious from hitting my head on the window.  
"Up"  
"Wake up" I hear when I come around and see that I am still in the car.  
I look up to the front seats and see that dad wasn't responding to mom's calls.  
"Mom, is dad.." I stumble off as she looks at me.  
"Heather, He is and I fear I don't have long." Mom tells me.  
"Please don't leave me, mom" I say as she gasps for breaths.  
"Heather, remember that we love you, sweetheart." Mom says before she takes her last breath and dies.  
Not to long after they died, I was pulled from the car by a police officer and taken over to an ambulance.  
"She's got a mild concussion. She'll be fine." I barely hear a paramedic tell a officer.  
"Miss, what is your name?" The officer asks me, but I barely heard her until she waves a hand in front of me.  
I look at her, "Yes?"  
"What is your name?" she says and I see her lips move, but hear nothing.  
"I-I can't hear you. I can't hear" I say as I watch the officer say something to the paramedic.  
She than thrust a notepad at with these words on it, "What is your name?'  
I take the pen and write my name, 'Heather Rose Witwicky'.  
'Do you have any relatives living?' she writes on the pad.  
'yes, June and Ronald Witwicky. they are my aunt and uncle' I write on the pad.  
'Would you know where they live?' She writes underneath my aunt and uncle names.  
'Nevada and that's all I know, Offficer' I write back as I struggle to keep from crying.  
'How old are you, Heather?' she writes.  
'I'm 10 today. We were going to Seattle, to the Space Needle' I write back.  
'You will be taken to your aunt and uncle tomorrow and Happy birthday' she said before she leaves me/  
~~~memory ends~~~_

I wake up with a start, gasping for breath.  
I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is May 10th, my birthday and the day that my adoptive parents died in that car crash, leaving me almost Deaf. It was determined that without hearing aids, I am completely Deaf, but with hearing aids, I have about 70 percent hearing.  
'School will be out next month and if Sam gets his third A today, we both will be getting a car.' I think to myself as I lay back, waiting for it to hit 6 o'clock so I can get out of bed and get ready for school.  
I lay there, trying to remember who my real parents were when I had a flashback.

~flashback~  
"Ratchet, please keep your wrenches out of Starella's reach. She likes hitting bots with them when they ignore her" Carrier tells Sire  
"Starella, you know better than hit bots" Sire tells me as he takes me from Carrier.  
I giggle at Sire and wave Sire's tool.  
"Ratchet, I don't want our creation to learn how to throw wrenches." Carrier says.  
"Firestar, I can't guarantee that" Sire says as I curl against Sire and fall into recharge.  
~flashback ends~  
'where did that memory come from?' I think to myself as I barely hear the alarm go off.  
I turn it off and put on my hearing aids so I can hear better.  
I brushed my hair, putting it into a braid and than slipped on jeans and a green low cut tank with a red undershirt underneath and white flats.  
I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to see Sam already up and eating breakfast.  
I grabbed a blueberry and ate it while waiting for Sam to finish eating his breakfast when uncle Ron came down.  
"Ready to go, you two?" uncle Ron asks  
"yah" I mutter as Sam and I follow him out to the car. I get in the back while Sam gets in the passenger seat.  
Uncle Ron drove us to the high school and dropped us off.  
I headed to my first class of the day while Sam met up with Miles.  
~time skip~  
I was in my last class of the day, history with Mr. Tanner, ugh  
"Ms. Witwicky, Mr. Witwicky, you two are up." Mr. Tanner says and Sam and I walk up to the front to present our project.  
"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." he says.  
"ok. For my family genealogy report..."Sam starts, but than Trent throws a rubber band at him  
"ok who..who did that? People, responsibility." Mr. Tanner says as I look at Trent and give him a glare.  
"um...so for my family genealogy report, I decided to it on my great, great grandfather, who was a famous man, Captian Archibald Witwicky." I say before Sam could  
"Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first too explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the arctic shelf. So that's the story, right? and here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." Sam finishes saying for me.  
at that, some kids laughed. 'really, they got to take it the wrong way' I thought to myself  
"here's the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here, fifty dollars for this. Which is a bargain. These are my grandfather's glasses, I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they have seen many cool things." Sam says and I hit him on the arm while giving him a glare  
"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky? This isn't show and sell. this is the 11th grade. I don't think you're grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing. " Mr. Tanner says.  
"I know. This all goes to my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on Ebay." Sam says.  
"hope you get that third A" I mutter right as the bell rings and I walk out of there to where uncle Ron was.  
I got into the backseat and waited for Sam to come out  
"I got my 3 A's" I tell uncle Ron  
"Where's Sam at?" he asks me  
"Probably getting a C on his paper." I reply  
Just than, Sam runs out to us waving his paper in the air "yes" he says happily.  
He sat in the passenger seat, next to Ron.  
"so?" uncle asks him  
"A minus. It's still an A though." Sam says  
"Wait..wait.. I can't see." Uncle says as he looks at the paper "It's an A."  
"So, I'm good?" Sam asks  
"You're good" he tells him  
"How the hell did you manage to get an A?" I ask my cousin.  
"I just did, Heather." Sam tells me  
"whatever." I tell him  
"got a little surprise for you two." uncle Ron said to us  
"what kind of sup-?" Sam starts to ask him  
"no, no,no,no, dad. You're got to be kidding" Sam says  
"yah he is, Sam." I say sarcastically.  
"you think that's funny?" Sam said  
"yah I think it's funny." Uncle says  
"here? you said half a car, not half a piece of crap." Sam says  
"when I was your age, I was happy with four wheels and an engine." Uncle tells him.  
"Uncle Ron, let me explain something to you. ever seen the 40 year old virgin?" I ask  
"yah" he said to me  
"ok, that's what this is and that is 50 year old virgin. you want Sam and I to live that life?" I ask  
than Uncle Ron says the family motto, "no sacrifice, no victory."  
"I know the family motto, uncle" I say in a sarcasm voice as we walk up to the front of the place.  
"welcome, I'm Bobby Bolivia. like the country, just without the runs. How can I help?" He says as he shakes our hands  
"well, my son and niece here, are looking to but their first cars." Uncle Ron says to him  
"you come to see me?" the guy asks us.  
"Kinda had to" Sam says as I say "yah"  
"that practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby, Uncle Bobby, Gentlemen and lady" he says I slightly cough  
"lemme tell you too something, the driver doesn't pick the car, the car picks the driver." Bobby B says  
"this one's got racing stripes." Sam says as he walks over to a yellow and black Camaro while I walk over to a silver Pontiac that looked like it needed a good washing, which was right next to the Camaro.  
"yah, it's got racing stripes? what the heck is this? yo, Manny where did this car come from?" Bobby yells out  
"feels good" I say quietly as I rub my hands on the passenger seat.  
"Heather, this symbol here looks just like your necklace." Sam said to me from the driver's seat, and I look over and see that Sam is right.  
"well...considering the semi classic nature of the car, with the slick wheels, and the custom paint job..." Bobby b states  
"yah, well, the paint's faded." Sam says  
"y-yah, but it's custom."  
"it's custom-faded?" I ask  
"well it's your first car, wouldn't expect you to know. 5 grand" He says  
"Nah, not paying over 4 grand." dad replies  
"come on kids, out of the car." Bobby says to Sam  
"But you said the car picks the driver." Sam argues back  
"sometimes it'll pick a driver with a cheap ass father, now out of the car."  
turning around to another car, "now this one here for 4 g's."  
"there's a feista over there with racing stripes" uncle told Sam.  
"no, I don't want a feista, I want this car." Sam says to him.  
just as Sam closes the driver's door, the passenger door opens and hits the punch buggy car, making the car alarm go off.  
I look at Sam and uncle.  
"It wasn't me. I swear" I tell them as Bobby B says something about pounding out the dent.  
 _"Greater than man...cover your ears"_ I hear coming from the radio and I cover my ears just as the windows on the other cars break.  
"$4, 000" Bobby B says as he wets himself.  
Uncle pays him and Sam drove us home following Uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I got home and I went inside to the garage and grabbed a sponge, soap and the hose and proceeded to wash the Camaro.  
I sprayed water first and I thought I saw it shiver, but I shook it off and I started cleaning the car. It took a total of 15 minutes to wash my truck ad afterwards, it looked very shiny.  
"Heather, get ready" Sam yells at me from his room.  
"Why?" I yell back  
"We're going to a lake party" Sam yells back.  
"I ain't changing. What i'm wearing is perfectly fine for a lake party and you better not bring Miles." I reply yelling back  
"Miles is my friend, Heather." Sam tells me.  
"yah, but he is always trying to flirt with me, and I hate it." I tell him.  
"We'll be leaving in 5 minutes, Heather." Sam says as he disappears back into his room.  
I sat on the hood of the car and look at my necklace. "there's gotta be a connection between my necklace and the symbols on the steering wheel of mine and Sam's car." I mumble to myself. "but what does the writing on the back mean?" I continue to mumble to myself.  
"Ready?" Sam asks me as he walks by and gets in his car  
"Yah." I reply as I jump of the hood and get in also.  
We drive to Miles house and Miles get in Sam's car, making me move to the back seat.  
Soon, we were at the lake party.  
Sam parks his car on the side.  
I jump out and walk over to where Sam stood while Miles climbs a tree.  
I got there in time to hear Trent, the jock, speak to Sam.  
"hey, bro, that car, it's nice." one of Trent's friends say.  
than Trent speaks up, "hey. so what are you guys doing here?"  
"We're here to climb this tree." Sam replies and I just face palmed myself  
"I-I see that. It looks fun." Trevor says  
"yah"  
"ya know, so I thought I recognized you. y-you tried out for the football team last year right?"  
oh n-no that wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing"  
"oh yah, what's it about? sucking at sports?"  
" no, it's about the link between football and brain damage. it's a good book. you're friends will love it. it's got coloring pages, pop sections, mazes. it's a lot of fun." Sam tells him.  
"that's funny." Trent says as he walks forward. I decide to step in, but Mikaela beats me to it and I pull Sam back and yell at Miles.  
"get out of the tree now, Miles. get...out..of..the ...tree or else." I say  
jumping out of the tree and coming over to where I stood by the car, he puts his arm around me and leans in.  
"Don't even dare, Miles or I'm going to kick where the sun don't shine." I threaten and Miles walks away and jumps into our car through the window.  
I get into the back seat and laid down, falling asleep, and I don't wake until Sam wakes me up.  
I stumble to my room and promptly fall back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was suddenly woken up by Sam. "what ya want, Sam?" I ask groggily. "someone is taking our car." Sam says and I jump up and look out the window and our was being stolen. I get out of bed and get dressed and run down the stairs with Sam yelling "dad, call the cops" as he grabbed his bike and I grabbed my skate board and we went after our car.  
Sam was on his phone yelling at the cops to bring everyone and whatnot while I focused on following Sam and the Camaro. We followed it to an abandoned place and watched as the Camaro transforms into robot and the yellow one sends up a some sort of than Sam pulls out his phone and starts video taping everything.  
"This is Sam Witwicky and this is my cousin Heather Rose Witwicky. Whoever finds this ,our car is alive. okay? see that?" and Sam points the camera in the direction of the robot. "Since this may be my last day on Earth, I just wanna say mom, dad, I love you, and if you find _Busty Beauties_ under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no wait... okay that's not true. Its mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." and Sam closes his phone and we stand up, and see that the robot weren't there any more. "good dog, good dog" I say as we run form them, just to have our car chase.  
"hands on the car" the cop tells us  
Sam starts to protest, but the cop just tells him the same thing.  
We were in the cop station, but luckily Sam was the only one being interrogated by the officer. I wasn't interrogatted, because I had forgotten my hearing aids when we went chasing after our car.  
I decided to close my eyes until we were free to go.  
~time skip~  
"Sam, our car is back" I say and Sam looks out of the window and than runs outside, grabbing Aunt Judy's bike while I ran after him and hopped onto my skateboard and chased after Sam and our car  
I saw Sam hit a upturned piece of cement on the sidewalk and he goes flying. I walk over to Sam, after getting off my bike "are you okay, Sam?" I ask just before Mikeala asks "that was...that was really awesome." "well, it felt awesome and I'm not okay Heather. I'm losing my mind a bit. I'm being chased our car right now. I got to go" Sam replies as he gets back up and rides away. I look at Mikeala, "I better go after him." I say as I turn around and hop back on the bike and followed Sam. I followed him to a lot under some bridge. "Sam, wait up will ya?" I say as I catch my breath when this cop car comes out of no where and knocks Sam off the bike. I see on the side that it says "to punish and enslave" instead of "to protect and something else." 'weird' I thought. I decide to walk over to Sam and as I got near, he started talking. "Officer! Listen! and the door opens and Sam hits it, landing on the ground. "that's got to hurt." I say as I help him up.  
Sam leans against the front of the car and starts speaking to it. "listen to me! thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" I just end up tuning out some and next thing I know, Sam's on the ground, and the cop car transforms into a robot. "HOLY SHIT!" I yell and it turns and looks at me. the robot tosses me next to Sam and than leans over us, well, over Sam mainly and asks him a question. "Are you username Ladiesman217?" It asks. " "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replies "Are you username Ladiesman217?" It asks again "yeah" Sam replies scared. "where is eBay item number 21153? Where are the glasses" It asks again. We both turn and run away, and we hit Mikeala, who was on her scooter. Sam pulls her off and they fall to the ground. "what is your problem, Sam?" she asks him. "okay, there's a monster right there! it just attacked me and Heather!" Sam tells her. "oh shit, here he comes again. get up and run, we need to run!" I shout as I grab their hands and pull them up. Just than, our car drove up and slam into the other robot and than does a u turn and faces towards us. We all climb into the Camaro.


	6. Chapter 6

We drove from the vacant lot with the cop car following behind us. We drove through abandoned buildings while Sam and Mikeala screamed their heads off saying "we're gonna die! oh god we're gonna die!" "shut up you two. we're not gonna drive. He's a kick-ass driver" I replied. We ended up turning around and driving back the way we came. We drove onto an electrical company's property and the car drove backwards into a dark place. It locked the doors and we waited for about 5 minutes than the car drove behind the cop car. The car stops and opens his door, Sam, Mikeala and I get out and watch as the car transforms and fights the other robot. Just than, a small robot comes towards us and attacks Sam. It pulls his pants off and as Mikeala runs over to the shed, I decide to fry that sucker. "hey, you pit-spawned glitch" I yell and it turns its ugly head at me and I throw a wrench at it just as Mikaela cuts its head off. " Not so tough without a head huh?" Sam says as he kicks the head  
"what are they?" Mikeala asks. "robot" Sam replies. I just stay quiet. "but like a..like a different..you know, like a super advanced robot." Sam continues to say. "its probably Japanese. yeah its definitely Japanese." Sam says again. turning to look at him, "Sam, Just shut up ok?" I say. "What are you doing?" Mikeala says as I walk towards them. "I don't think he want to hurt us. he would have already done that." I reply. "really? do you speak robot?" Mikeala asks in a smart-alecky way. "I think they want something from us." Sam says as he stands next to me. "what?" She asks. "well, because the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam tells her. "you are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela tells him. "can you talk?" Sam asks. - _XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you...Columbia Broadcasting System..-_ "so you..you talk through the radio?" Sam asks _-thank you, you're beautiful...you're wonderful, you're wonderful..- he_ says as he claps. "So what was with last night?" _-message from starfleet, captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space...angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven. Hallelujah!-_ "what are you like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asks. _-anymore questions you wanna ask?- it_ asks as he transforms into a car. I walk over and climb inside. "where did Heather go?" Sam asks looking around. "I'm right here, Sam" I stick my head out the window. "I suggest you do the same and get inside the car too."  
"Are you crazy?" Mikaela asks. "fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to in the car?" Sam asks her. They get inside and off we go and I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Sam woke me. We drove to a secluded alley and I climbed out of the car after Sam and Mikaela. We waited for a few minutes and than four other cars drive up, a sliver Pontiac Solstice, a search and rescue Hummer , a GMC Topkick and a Peter Built 379 semi truck. Sam, Mikaela and I just stood there and watch as all the cars transforms into robots. The tallest one bends down to our level and looks directly at Sam and I. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Heather Rose Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asks."They know your names" Mikaela says. "yes" Sam says. "My name is Optimus Prime." 'why does that sound familiar to me?' I think to myself. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus says. "But you can call us Autobots for short" the lime green one says" "autobots" I say, trying to figure out why it sounded familiar. "what's cracking, lil bitches?" the silver one says. "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus says. "this looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz says as he nonchalantly sits on the hood of a broken down car. "what is that? how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks. "We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus says.  
"My weapons specialist, Ironhide" Optimus says. Ironhide turns into cannons. "you feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asks. "easy, Ironhide" "Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons" I glare at him. "you already know your guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus says to Sam. "Bumblebee, right?" Sam asks _-check on the rep, yep second to none-_ "so you're my guardian huh?" Sam asks "his vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them." the lime green bot says. "Our medical officer, Ratchet" Optimus says. "the boy's pheromones suggests he wants to mate with the female" Ratchet says as Sam and Mikeala look away from each other. I bent over laughing my ass off. "I'm gonna remember that Sam." I tell him as I continue to laugh.  
"uh, Heather" I hear Mikaela say.  
I look at her, "yes?" I ask  
"Your necklace is glowing, Heather" Mikaela says  
I look at my necklace and see that it is indeed glowing. "It never did that before" I say as Mikaela spoke again  
"why are you here?" Mikaela asks. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus says. "Mega-what?" Sam asks. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spar was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus says before Sam interrupts. "my grandfather" Sam says. "it was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus says.  
"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks "eBay" Opimus replies. "eBay" Sam repeats. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet says. I look over at the medic, trying figure out why he looks familiar to me. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus tells him. "Please tell me you have those glasses?" Mikaeala asks Sam. "I do" Sam replies. Than, the Autobots transforms into their car mode and Sam, Mikaela and I get into Bumblebee We arrived at Sam's and mine house in 10 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Sam to the house and I made sure I stayed on the path while Sam didn't.  
"thanks for staying on my path." uncle says to Sam.  
"oh, yeah. no, no dad, hey!" Sam says as uncle opens the screen door.  
"At least Heather stayed on my path." uncle said  
"the...oh the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path." Sam says as he leans against the screen door.  
"I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now." Sam says.  
"you know, I buy half your car..." Ron starts saying.  
"yeah"  
"...than I bail you out of jail and than I decided to do all your chores." Ron finishes saying.  
"the chores." Sam said.  
"life is great huh?" Ron replies back saying.  
"life..life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam said.  
I look over to where we left Mikaela with the Autobots, and saw Optimus standing up.  
'hurry up, Sam' I think to myself.  
"oh the trash cans. sorry, dad. I'll do the trash cans right now" Sam says.  
"no no. don't want you to strain yourself" Ron says as he opens the door.  
"no I won't strain myself, dad" Sam said as he pushed against the door.  
"It would hurt my feelings if you did." Sam says  
"you're sure" Ron asks him.  
"I promise, I'll do it." Sam said.  
"I'm gonna do the trash cans, scrape the grill, and sweep the whole house." Sam tells him as Optimus steps over the trees into the yard.  
"tonight, right now?"  
"right now. the..I love you. God. I love you. " Sam says and I just roll my eyes.  
Ron goes back into the house and Sam and I turn around and look at the Autobots.  
"What are you doing? what are you doing?" I ask as Sam says "watch the path! watch the path! watch the..please..please..no, no, wait. no, no, no! oh no!" Sam says as Optimus steps on the water fountain.  
"oh, sorry. My bad." Optimus said to Sam.  
"oh. I..you couldn't.." Sam starts saying.  
"Sam, just shut the fuck up all ready. We need to find those damn glasses." I say.  
Sam runs over to Mikaela and talks to her while I see Mojo come out and run up to Ironhide's foot and pees on it.  
"no,no." Sam says as he runs over and grabs his dog.  
"this is Mojo. He's my pet. okay? that's all. just put the guns away..."Sam starts saying.  
"you have a rodent infestation." Ironhide states. "a what?" Sam asks "Shall I terminate?" Ironhide ask  
"he's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua." I tell Ironhide before Sam could.  
"We love chihuahuas, don't we?" Sam says.  
"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide says as I laugh.  
"H-he peed on you? bad Mojo, bad Mojo." Sam says as Ironhide repeats Sam's words.  
"Bad Mojo. ugh, my foot's gonna rust." Ironhide says as he walks off.  
"all right." Sam mumbles.  
"shut up and go hide" Sam says while Optimus says, "just hurry."  
Sam and I go inside and up to his room. "where are they? no..no..."Sam says as he moves his stuff around.  
"damn, Sam, your room is messier than mine." I state as I start looking and I see Optimus lifting Mikaela up to Sam's window and she climbs in.  
"time is short" Optimus mentions.  
"they really want those glasses" Mikaela says as Sam helps her in.  
"Come one. what are you doing?" Sam asks.  
"I'm gonna help"  
"okay."  
"they're definitely gone." Sam says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"the glasses were in my bag. and the bag isn't here." Sam said.  
"well, they're gonna be pissed. so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela states.  
"I think you should check this whole section."  
"not those. those are my treasure boxes." Sam says as he takes the boxes from Mikaela and puts them under his mattress.  
"uh, Sam, look outside" I say. Sam runs over to the window and looks out and, "no,no,no,no, this isn't hiding. this my backyard." Sam says.  
"Sam, Sam,Sam, Sam, He's back" Mikaela whispers loudly.  
"what? Oh no, no" Sam says  
"oops." Optimus says.  
"listen. you got to listen to me." Sam said.  
"if my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out." Sam tells Optimus.  
"we must have the glasses" Optimus tells him.  
"I know you need them. I've been looking everywhere." Sam replies.  
"they're not here." says Sam.  
Sighing, "keep searching" Optimus says.  
"I need you to be quiet for five minutes." Sam says.  
Sam rambles on and on.  
"calm down, calm down." Optimus tells him.  
"Autobots, fall back" Optimus tells them.  
"thank you" Sam says.  
Just than I see Ratchet hit the power lines and fall down, I end up laughing at that and then suddenly, the lights go out and I squeal.  
I run to my room and look for a flashlight and I find one and turn it on and head back to Sam's room, to see his parents standing in front of his door.  
"Sam, you in there?  
"How come the door's locked?" Ron asks.  
"It was unlocked when I left to go to my room to grab a flashlight" I say, making them jump. "Heather, don't scare us like that." Aunt Judy says to me.  
"sorry" I reply.  
"you know the rules, no locked doors in my house."  
"he'll start counting."  
"one more chance. five.."  
"if you don't open the door"  
"oh dear"  
"four. it's coming off the hinges, pal!"  
"He's counting"  
"Sam, just open the door"  
"three"  
"oh, my"  
"two"  
"He's counting"  
"Stand back"  
"what's up? what's with the bat?" Sam asks  
"who were you talking too?" Ron asks  
"I'm talking to you two"  
"why are you so sweaty and filthy?"  
"I'm a child. you know, a teenager"  
"we heard voices and noises and we thought you were..."  
"It's doesn't matter what we thought. what was the light?" Ron says  
 _"Sam, hurry up"_ I mouth to him.  
"you can't just bounce into my room like that." Sam says  
"oh petes sake, you're so defensive. were you masturbating?" Judy asks  
"uh, I'm just gonna go, Sam" I say as I walk away and went outside and over to the Autobots  
"Shouldn't you be helping them?" Ratchet asks  
"nah. I don't want to interrupt Sam getting chewed by uncle Ron and Aunt Judy" I say  
"you could call it Sam's happy time or my special alone time with myself." Aunt Judy says and I bust out laughing my ass off.  
"what is funny about that?" Ratchet asks me  
"uh...um...well..." I say trying to figure out how to tell Ratchet what Judy said means.  
"um...they're basically other words for..um...masturbation." I quickly say.  
"what is masturbation?" Jazz asks.  
"ya know what, look it up on the web. I ain't answering that type of question." I say  
"the parents are very irritating" Ironhide says.  
"told ya." I said  
"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asks.  
"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus tells him.  
"well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Ironhide replies.  
"really, Ironhide?" I say as I throw a wrench at him.  
"ow, what was that?" Ironhide says  
"I threw a wrench is all" I say as I head back inside the house.  
"find the glasses, Sam?" I ask him as he walks down the stairs with Mikaela behind him.  
"yah, my bag was in the kitchen." Sam replies as there's a knock on the door.  
Ron goes and opens it.  
"Ronald Wickity?" the guy asks  
"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron asks  
"We're the government. Sector Seven." He says  
"Never heard of it." Ron replies.  
"Never will. Your children's the great-grandson and granddaughter of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" The guys asks.  
"May I enter the premises, sir?" He asks as he just walks in.  
"Ron, there's guys all over my yard" Judy says  
"What the heck is going on here?" Ron asks.  
"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's a national security matter."  
"they're ripping up my rosebushes!"  
"national security?"  
"that's right. national security."  
"my god, they're everywhere"  
(A/n: just gonna skip a few lines.)  
"drop the bat, ma'am"  
"what's this?" Sam says as we go into the living room.  
"how you doin'? your name's Sam and Heather?" the dude asks.  
"yah" Sam says  
Creepy ran a detector of some sort in front of us and it stops.  
"Bingo. tag them and bag them." the guy says.  
We're thrown into the back seat of a car and creepy sits in the passenger seat and turns to look at us.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, huh, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Creepy asks Sam  
"Yeah, but, it was type so I ran with it." Sam replies  
"What do you make of this?" Creepy says as he plays Sam's voice recording.  
 _"My name is Sam Witwicky and this is my cousin Heather Witwicky, okay, and my..."_  
"Is that you?" Creepy asks  
"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela says  
"Last night, at the station, you told the officer your car transformed" Creepy stated. "Enlighten me."  
"well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam says. " 'cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."  
"really?"  
"from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it came back" Sam said  
"well, not by itself." Mikaela says as I just sit back and be quiet.  
"well, no" Sam also says  
"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy" Mikaela continues.  
I try to undo the cuffs before they dig even more into my wrists as Sam, Mikaela and Creepy laugh for a little bit before Creepy suddenly stops and looks at us directly.  
"That's funny. That is so funny. What do you know of...Aliens?" Creepy asks  
"you mean like a martian? like E.T? nope." I reply  
"It's an urban legend." Mikaela states  
"yeah" Sam agrees  
"you see this? this is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge" Creepy said, showing us his badge.  
"right, sure, Creepy" I tell him  
"I'm gonna lock you up forever" Creepy says  
"oh, God, you know, don't listen to him." Mikaela says. "He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."  
"you in the training bra, do not test me." Creepy said to her. "especially with your daddy's parole coming up."  
"What? Parole?" Sam asks  
"It's nothing." Mikaela says  
"oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Creepy asks  
"Ain't is not a word, Creepy." I tell him  
"shut your trap, missy" Creepy tells me.  
"Make me, asshole" I reply just as Creepy slaps me. "you'll regret doing that, creepy"  
"oh, I'm scared" Creepy says mockingly.  
I just glare at him, wanting to throw a wrench at him  
"you know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? well..they weren't always his." Mikaela says  
"you stole cars?" Sam asks in shocked voice  
"well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so he had to take me along." Mikaela tells him  
"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Creepy states. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot"  
"hey, Creepy, don't look at my friend that way, you pervert" I tell him  
"Shut up, missy" Creepy says as he slaps me again.  
"That's be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his life. It is time to talk!" Creepy said in a sad mocking voice than gets serious.  
'you are so gonna get, perverted creepy' I think to myself, struggling to keep my power hidden  
"you're gonna get it, creepy" I said in a singsong voice, watching the detector go off and he's not noticing it is.  
"do you want to get hit again, missy?" Creepy asks as the car slams into something metal and we're blinded for a few, but I knew who it was.  
"big, it's big" the driver says as the car was lifted high above the ground.  
"I can't see it! I can't see it!" driver dude says  
"Shift your weight to the front!" I say as they do what I said as the roof is suddenly ripped off and we land on the ground again, with the bright light shining on us and Optimus turns the lights off so we can see.  
I look up, smiling, and see Optimus standing there.  
"You assholes are in trouble now" I say in a singsong voice  
"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" Sam says  
"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus says. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons"  
"freeze" Ironhide says  
"whoa, whoa, whoa" Creepy says  
"Gimme those" Jazz says as he uses a magnet to take the men's weapons.  
"Hi, there" Creepy says  
"you're gonna get it, creepy" I say as I finally manage to get the cuffs off my wrists.  
Creepy was going to reply, but dad stopped him by asking him a question, "you don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"  
"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" Creepy said "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Creepy finishes.  
"Get out of the car" Optimus says  
"all right" Creepy says  
"ya don't need to tell me twice" I reply as I jump out of the car and land on my feet.  
"me? you want me to get..." Creepy start saying  
"now!" Optimus kinda yells at him.  
I just stand there, watching the government dudes get out of the car along with Sam and Mikaela.  
"very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." Creepy says  
I see that Mikaela got her cuffs off already and was working on Sam's cuffs.  
"You good with handcuffs too?" Sam asks her  
"you weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela tells Sam.  
"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela told Sam  
"Big guys with big guns" Creepy says  
I walk to him and stand in front of him. "what is Sector Seven, asshole?" I ask while looking directly at Creepy.  
"Now, I repeat, what is Sector Seven?" I say as I play with a wrench as Sam and Mikaela come up behind me.  
Where are my parents?" Sam asks as Mikaela asks "how do you know about Aliens?"  
than Sam starts searching Creepy's pockets and finds what he was looking for.  
"hey you touch me, that's a federal offense" Creepy says as Sam pulls out his badge.  
"Do-what-I -want-and-get-away-with-it badge" Sam says  
"yeah, brave now all of a sudden with his big alien friend standing right over there." Creepy says  
"where is Sector Seven?" Sam asks  
"wouldn't you like to know." Creepy replies  
Just than Bumbles takes his cover off and it hits Creepy on the head. Creepy just stand there, scratching his head, and than pees on him.  
"oh, my. Bumbles, you smart bot." I say as I laugh my ass off.  
"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Optimus says with amusement in his voice.  
"get that thing to stop, huh?" Creepy says and that stops my laughter.  
Standing straight up, "Listen here, Creepy, they are not things. they are autobots, bitch head ." I say in a cold voice and I act like I was going to throw a wrench at him.  
"All, right tough guy. Take it off" Mikaela states to Creepy  
"what are you talking about?" Creepy asks  
"she means, take your clothes off, asshole" I tell him  
"For what?" he asks  
"For threatening my dad" Mikaela says  
"Little lady, this is beginning of the end of your life." Creepy tells her. "you're a criminal. Let's face facts, it's in your gene pool."  
"those are nice. Now get behind the pole" Mikaela states and I chortled.  
"this is such a felony, what you're doing." some dude says.  
"I will hunt you down." Creepy says as the other dude repeats him.  
"nobody likes a copycat" I state  
"we've got to alert everyone." Creepy says  
"all ready on it" dude says  
"WHAT?!" I yell out just as Ironhide yells out, "Optimus, incoming." and Ironhide hits the ground with his fist, causing the cars to swerve and whatnot.  
"Roll out." Optimus says as Sam, Mikaela and I get onto Optimus's hand and we hang on as Optimus leads the helicopters away and after a while we ditched them when Optimus swung himself up under a bridge.  
We hung onto Optimus as the helicopters went under the bridge.  
"easy you three" Optimus says as a helicopter got near us, which caused Mikaela to lose her grip and fall, but Sam grabbed her while I grabbed his hand.  
"Hold on" Optimus said as he tried to catch us, but luckily Bumblebee caught us.  
"Stop, stop" Sam and I said, trying to get he guys to listen, but they just fired at Bumblebee, causing him to fall down.  
I watched as some cars drove up and men come off the helicopters, spraying some sort of liquid at Bumblebee.  
I saw Sam attack one guy and I did the same, just to be pulled back and be cuffed.  
Sam, Mikaela and I were brought before Creepy dude.  
"happy to see me again?" creepy asks  
"no" I reply back  
"put them in the car with their criminal friend" creepy says and the two men holding us, pushed us toward a car and we got in.


	9. Chapter 9

~flashback~  
"Starella! what have I told you about playing with your Sire's tools?!" Carrier told me  
I look up at Carrier, "not to play with Sire's tools?"  
"exactly. Now take them back to Sire, Starella" Carrier said.  
"Sire" I say as I run over to him  
"hi there sweetspark. been good for Carrier?" Sire asks  
"Ratchet, I would like it if you don't leave your wrenches where Starella can't get to them" Carrier said  
"Firestar, as long as she doesn't hit anybot with a wrench, don't worry. She's just 5 stellar cycles old" Sire replies  
~flashback ends~  
'another dream?' I think to myself as I wake up next to Sam.  
"uh, how long have I been out" I ask Sam  
"for a few hours" Sam replied  
"where are we going?" I ask  
"I have no idea" Sam said  
"what they get you for?" the blond girl from across Sam asks  
"uh, my cousin and I brought a car. turned out to be alien robot" Sam said  
"wow" the black dude said. and no I'm not racist.  
"who knew?" I said  
we were quiet for the rest of the ride.  
after what felt like hours, we arrived at the Hoover Dam and creepy dude along with a few other guys met us  
"hey, kids. i think we got off to a bad start. you must be hungary? do you want a latte, a ho-ho,a double venti coffe? what?" Creepy asks  
"where's our car?" I asked  
"I need you to listen to me, people can die here. we need to know everything you know and we need it now." another guy said  
"ok, but first, I'll tale my car, my parents, maybe you should write this down, and oh yah her juvie record's gota to be gone." Sam told Simmons as Sam, Mikaela and I followed them into the Dam.  
"Come with me, we'll talk about your car" the other guy said  
"ok, here's the situation. you all have been in direct contact with NBE's" Simmons said  
"NBE's?" Sam asked  
"Non Biological Extraterrestrial. try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said  
"what you are about to see is totally classified." the other guy said  
"Dear God, what is this?" I heard some one say  
"we think when he made his approach over the North Pole, his gravitational field screwed up his landing and crash landed in the ice. Probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1941. We call him NBE 1" Simmons said.  
"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." I said  
"He's been in cryo (frozen state) since 1935. your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries ever" the guy said  
"fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. microchips, lasers, spaceflight, all reverse engineered by studying NBE 1, that's what we call him" Simmons told us  
"and you didn't think that the military should have been told about this?" the director said  
"Sir, until now, it posed no incredible threat to national security" he replied  
"well, you got one now" he told him  
"So why earth?" a military guy asked  
"it's the all spark" I said beating Sam to it.  
"the All Spark? what's that?" the director asked  
"they came here looking for a cube and when NBE 1 aka Megatron , that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. that's their plan" Sam told them.  
"you're sure about that?" Simmons asked  
"yah" Sam told him  
"you guys know where it is, don't ya?" I asked  
"follow me" the other guy said and we followed him out of the chamber and to another room  
"you're about to see our crown jewel" Simmons said  
"carbon dating puts it here about 10,000 B.C" the guy said as I looked out the window to the Cube.  
"the first seven didn't find it until 1913. they knew it was alien cause of the matching glyphs on the cube as well as NBE 1. President Hoover had the Dam built around. 4 football fields thick of concrete. a perfect way to hide it from being detected by aliens." he told us.  
"what, back up, you said that the dam hides the cube's energy, what kind of energy?" the blonde girl asked  
"good question" I heard and we went into a side room where there was a small see through box.  
we stood around it, "anybody have any mechanical devices? cell phones? anything?" Simmons asked  
"I have a Nokia" the dude next to the blonde girl said, holding up a cell phone  
"ooo, nokia' are nasty" Simmons said as he placed the cell into the box and pressed a button and a flash of blue light appeared and turned the phone into a transformer.  
After a while, Simmons pressed another button and killed it just as alarms went off.  
"Boys, they know the cube is here" the director said as we ran out of that room and into the room that held Megatron while the soldiers were gathering weapons  
"Take me to my car. he'll know what to do with the cube" Sam told Simmons and pushed him against a car.  
"your car? it's been confiscated" Simmons said.  
"than unconfiscate it, asshole" I said, standing next to Sam as the soldiers pointed weapons at everyone.  
"Simmons, I'd do what he says" the director said.  
Simmons led us to the chamber and I saw Bee on a table  
"Stop, Stop" I yelled as Sam did the same.  
"it's ok, Bee. they wont hurt you. the cube is here" Sam told him.  
"We'll take you to the cube" I said and we went to where the cube was.  
Bee went up to it and did something which caused it to fold itself down.  
once it was small, Bee changed into the his alt mode, and Sam, Mikaela and I got in and we drove out of the dam. we bypassed Optimus and the other autobots, but they quickly turned around and followed us as we drove to Mission City.


	10. Chapter 10

Heather's view  
Sam, Mikaela and I got of Bee so he could transform to his bi-ped mode.  
"It's Starcream! Bumblebee, over here" Ironhide said and Bee helped turn a truck on it's side just before Starscream shot at them.  
they were tossed backwards, and I saw Ironhide get back up, but Bee didn't.  
I followed Sam as we went to check on Bee.  
I saw that his legs were blown off in the blast.  
"get up, get up Bee! Come on" Sam yelled at Bee  
"Sam, can't you see that Bee's legs were blown off?!" I yelled at him.  
I watched Bee as he crawled towards us.  
"Help me get him on" I heard Mikaela say and I turned and saw she had a tow truck.  
Sam and I helped her get Bee onto the back of it when Lennox came over  
"We will escort you to that building over there" Lennox pointed at a tall white building.  
"Sam, you need to take the cube and get to the top of that building and when you get there, flash this red light and a helicopter will come." Lennox told us  
"I can't. I'm not a soldier. I gotta help Bee" Sam said  
"Sam, you gotta go" Lennox told him  
"I'll go with you, Sam" I said as I took the cube from Lennox  
"let's move" Lennox said  
we made our way to the building before Megatron came  
Sam and i ran into the building and up the stairs to the roof  
"I can smell you two. you can't escape from me" Megatron said as we continued to run up the stairs til we were on the roof.  
Just than Megatron came through the roof  
"give me the cube, boy and I may let you and your sister be my pets" Megatron said as Sam lite the red flash candle just to have Starscream blow up the helicopter.  
Sam and I ran to a statue and clung to it  
"Never!" I shouted back  
"oh, wrong choice femme" Megatron said just as he knocked the statue down and we fell.  
We screamed until I felt a huge hand under me  
"I've got you" I heard Optimus said as he descended back down to the ground.  
"Sam, when I tell you too, push the cube into my spark" Optimus said  
"no, that'll kill you Optimus!" I said  
"It has to be done, Heather" Optimus told me as Megatron shot a blast at him and Sam and I hid under some rubble.  
I watched as they fought  
"Sam, Now!" Optimus said, but before Sam could do anything, I took the cube from Sam again and ran towards Megatron and pushed the cube into his chest.  
I held the cube until it was all gone and Megatron was dead.  
"you left me no choice, brother" Optimus said as he picked up a sliver of the cube from Megatron's chest.  
we met the other Autobots and soldiers.  
"we gained an ally today, and lost a few. they will be remembered" Optimus said.  
"Heather, you all right?" I vaguely heard Jazz say  
"Ratchet!" I heard Ironhide say before I fell into darkness

 _"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its rewards, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret,waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." - Optimus Prime_  
(i know jazz is killed in TF, but pretend that he was "rescued" before Megatron could tear him into two pieces)


	11. Chapter 11

*dream*  
When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was surrounded by white light.  
'where am I?' I think to myself as I look around me  
"you are here, yet nowhere, young femme" I hear and I turn around and see a huge Cybertronian standing there, looking at me  
"who are you? why am I here?" I ask  
"I am Solus Prime, one of the original thirteen Primes. You are because there are some things that you must know" she told me as I figured that she was female by her looks and voice  
"What do you mean?" I asked again  
"You must be wondering about the flashbacks you have" She stated  
"yes" I replied  
"You are not human, but a Cybertronian." Solus said  
"H-how is that possible?" I asked  
"remember. I must send you back now. Your sire is worried about. Go back and remember who you truly are" she said as she fades away and I find myself waking up.  
*dream ends*  
"good you're awake finally" I heard someone say  
"where am I?" I asked  
"in my medbay" I heard Ratchet say  
I sit up and look around the medbay  
"So, we're on a military base?" I asked as my suppressed memories came back  
With a gasp, I held my head as I started remembering who I truly was.  
"Heather? does your head hurt?" I heard Ratchet ask  
After the memories stopped, I looked at Ratchet.  
"no, Sire" I said and saw Ratchet stumble back, shocked  
"What did you call me, Heather?" he asked  
"I prefer Starella, Sire" I said as he walked closer to me  
"you remember?" he asked  
"yes. I remember everything, Sire." I said as he put his hand near me and I stepped on it and held on as he lifted me up  
"if only your carrier could see you now" Sire said  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"She was killed shortly after we sent you away from Cybertron." he said  
"hey, Ratchet. Is Heather awake yet?" I heard and I looked downward and saw Sam and Mikaela  
"hey guys" I said  
"hey Heather" Sam said  
"from now one, call me Starella" I said  
"why?" Mikaela asked  
"because that's the name my parents gave me" I told them as Ratchet set me down onto the floor  
"are you still having those flashbacks?" Sam asked  
"nope. I remember everything from when I was five" I said  
"oh?" Mikaela said  
"yep. Ratchet's my dad. I am actually a Cybertronian" I told them  
"yet, you're human" Sam said  
"I know." I replied  
"we got a few new arrivals in the past couple of days while you were unconscious" Mikaela said  
"really?" I asked  
"yes. Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are here" Sire said  
"Sides and Sunny are here?" I said happily  
"yes they are, Starella" Sire told me  
"I think they're in the rec room" I heard Jazz say  
"come on. I wanna see Sides and Sunny" I said  
"uh...I'm confused" Jazz said  
"Heather is indeed my femmeling, Starella as I suspected" Sire said  
"just what we need. another wrench throwing bot" Jazz said  
"where's the rec room?" I asked in general  
"I'll show ya, Star" Jazz said he leaned down and put his hand on the ground and Sam, Mikaela and I stepped on and held onto one of Jazz's fingers while we headed to the rec room.

I know cliffhanger. next update will a week from today. and next chapter will fun.


	12. Chapter 12

:: comm link  
~~sparkbond  
 _{} twin bond_  
~::~ creator/creation bond (parent/child)  
 **cybertronian**

Sire- dad, father  
Carrier- mom, mother  
recharge- sleep

units of time I use:  
astrosecond- 1/4 of a second  
klik- minute  
joor- 3 hours  
groon- 3 months  
cycle- day  
deca-cycle- 10 days  
meta-cycle- 20 days  
stellar cycle- 1 earth year  
vorn- 83

Sam, Mikaela and I held onto Jazz's thumb as we headed to the rec room to see Sides and Sunny. "hey Jazz, what ya got there?" Sides asked  
"I'm Sam" Sam said  
"Mikaela" Mikaela said  
"I'm Heather but my real name is Starella" I said, looking at Sides and Sunny  
"Star?!" Sides and Sunny at the same time  
"yep." I said, smiling  
"but how?" Sides asked  
"I landed here 12 years ago and I just regained my memories" I told them  
"well, hop on Star." Sides said as he put out his hand and I got onto his hand and he moved his hand near his shoulder and I walked onto Sides shoulder and sat down  
"wanna prank ole 'Hide, Star?" Sides asked  
"sure, Sides" I said and we left the rec room to go the training room  
I watched from my perch on Sides shoulder as Sunny put ballons full of pink paint into 'Hide's targets  
"is there any feathers?" I asked  
"I do. why?" Sides said  
"well, I was thinking that the last target could hold a bunch of feathers so that when 'Hide shot it, he'd be covered in both paint and feathers" I said  
"that's a great idea, Star" Sides said as he put a lot of feathers into the last target  
"let's get going before Ironhide comes in" Sunny said and we all ran out of the room before Ironhide arrived  
"wonder how long it will be til he finds out?" I ask  
"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER I'M GONNA KILL YA!" I heard Ironhide say and I held onto a piece of Sides shoulder armor and he and Sunny ran from Ironhide just to have to the end of the hallway blocked by my sire  
"what did you three do?" Sire asked  
"uh, we pranked Ironhide?" I said  
"Starella, Bumblebee is looking for you. Sam and Mikeala told him who you really are" Sire said  
"really?" I asked  
"yes. I can have Bumblebee meet you in the rec room" Sire said  
"all right. Later Sides, Sunny" I said as I hopped onto Sire's hand  
"There you two are" Ironhide said as I saw him round the corner  
"hi, 'Hide. Bye 'Hide" I said  
"You're leaving us with him, Star?" Sunny asked  
"um.." I pretend to think "yes"  
"Starella?" Ironhide asked  
"of course she's Starella, Ironhide. Don't kill them, 'Hide" Sire said as we left Sides and Sunny with Ironhide to head back to the rec room and I saw Bumblebee standing by the door to the rec room  
"Bee!" I said happily  
 _"hey...star...how ya doing?"_ Bee asked using the radio as I handed off to Bumblebee  
"I'll be in the medbay, Starella" Sire said  
"ok" I replied as Sire left. "I'm happy. you?" I asked Bee  
 _"wonderful...happy..."_ Bee said  
"Happy about what?" I asked as he walked into the rec room  
 _"star back...gone for...so long...never thought...I'd see you again...missed you.."_ Bee said  
"I missed you too, Bee" I replied as I climbed up to his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

I know, cliffhanger. and I have already chosen which bot will be Heather aka Starella's sparkmate and the winner is...*drumrolls* Bumblebee


	13. Chapter 13

:: comm link  
~~sparkbond  
 _{} twin bond_  
~::~ creator/creation bond (parent/child)  
 **cybertronian**

Sire- dad, father  
Carrier- mom, mother  
recharge- sleep

units of time I use:  
astrosecond- 1/4 of a second  
klik- minute  
joor- 3 hours  
groon- 3 months  
cycle- day  
deca-cycle- 10 days  
meta-cycle- 20 days  
stellar cycle- 1 earth year  
vorn- 83

I was with Sam, Mikaela, Bee, Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus at the lookout. I sat on the hood of Bee's alt mode with Sam and Mikaela, looking at the stars.  
I looked over when I heard a bot transforming and saw that it was Optimus. I got off of Bee's hood and walked over to Optimus  
"Something up, Optimus?" I asked when I got near him  
"I am just wondering if any more of my people are out there, still alive" Optimus said  
"Why not send a message so that if there are still Autobots out there in the stars, they'll get your message and come here" I suggested  
"that is a good suggestion, Starella" Optimus replied as he looked out to the night sky again.  
He was silent for a moment and than I heard him speak  
"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its rewards, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret,waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." Optimus said.  
I listened to what Optimus said and I hope that my fellow Autobots will answer and come here.

I know short, but this ends TF '07. Next chapter will start with ROTF.


	14. Chapter 14

:: comm link

~~ sparkbond

{} twin bond

~::~ creator/creation bond

 **cybertronian**

units of time I use:

astrosecond- 1/4 of a second

klik- minute

breem- 8.3 minutes

joor- 3 hours

groon- 3 months

cycle- day

deca-cycle- 10 days

meta-cycle- 20 days

stellar cycle- 1 earth year

vorn- 83 years

* * *

School ended quietly and fast, but I was glad summer was finally here so I could relax after all that happened and get to know my sire better and learn how to fight and defend among learning under Ratchet. I was still surprised at passing my classes this year despite learning about the Autobots and Decepticons and surviving the battles. Now, we're just working on locating the rest of the Decepticons as to try to prevent any one of them from looking for Ole Megsy and bring him back if that is even possible. "Come on, Star whatya waitin' for? An invitation?" Miles said as he, Sam and Mikaela got into Bee. "No. Let's get to base. I want to see my sire.' I say as I climb in next to Miles. "And keep your hands to yourself, Miles, or you'll lose your manhood." "O-of course." Miles replies back as he scoots away from as much is possible in a Chevrolet Camaro. I just smirk before fastening the seat belt. "Let her rip, Bee." I say as Bee drives away from the high school.

We were at base in less than twenty minutes and I was glad. As soon as Bee pulled onto base and stopped outside of the main hanger, I was out right after Mikaela and quickly transformed into my bot mode seconds before Bee, which was possible as what was left of the Cube's energy was given to me thus leaving me with the ability to change from my human form to my Cybertronian form. "I'm going to go find my Sire." I say as I head into the hanger bay just to be the victim of a prank. "Sorry, Star. That was meant for either Ironhide or Ratchet, which ever walked in." I heard Sides say. "Why must you prank my Sire when you know that he'll get back at you for it?" I ask as I wipe off the liquid from my face. "Because we love to annoy him?" I heard Sunny say from behind me. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I reply before leaving the hanger to go to the med bay where I know my Sire will be.

I was walking down the hall when I spotted my Sire and I got the idea to run towards him so I could jump onto his back. "Oomph." Was all my Sire said as he regained his footing. "Hi, Sire." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Starella, must you do this right now? I'm heading to the conference hanger." He replied as he walked on with me on his back. "My spark was hurting, but the pain's going way the longer I'm with you, Sire." I tell him quietly. "You have no more school?" He asked. "No. Out for the summer. Why?" I say. "Because I want you to stay here on Base this summer and you'll be in my quarters. Already have a room set up for you." Sire replies. "Again, why?" I ask. Sire sighs before he says, "what you just told me, is the first sign of a youngling being too far away from their creators and not getting the Spark energy that younglings need in order to develop properly. I would also like you to stay on Base even when school resumes. The bond between a creator(s) and their sparkling or youngling is a fragile one. If, at anytime during this war, I die than either Ironhide or Optimus will form that type of bond to keep you from perishing also."

"But you won't die, Sire. You're a medic not a warrior and medics are always outside the lines of battle and I believe I can convince Sam's parents to let me live on Base this summer and possible the school year too." I reply as I lay my helm rest in the crook of Sire's neck cables. "You can call them after this conference is over and slag anyone who decides to argue about you being there." Sire said as he reaches one servo up to my helm and rub my finial causing me to relax more and close my optics.

"Recharge, sweetspark." I heard Sire say I feel him send a wave of love to me. "I'm not tired though.'' I reply just as we entered the conference hanger. "You will be before this is over. " He replies back as he goes to stand between Ironhide and Optimus. I look to the walkway that built and saw Will there. "Hi, Will." I say and wave at him. I see him turn around and look at me before walking to the railing on the walkway. "Hey, Star. What's up?" Will asks me. "School is out for the summer and I don't know how I managed to pass my classes even though I missed a couple weeks of school. You?" I reply. "Oh, just waiting for Galloway who's been hired to be our liaison." Will replied. "Who's Galloway?" I ask curiously. "You'll meet him soon." Was all Will had left to say before he went back to what he was doing before. I decided to draw circles on my Sire's helm out of boredom. I was able to do it for a breem before Sire spoke. "Starella, can you please stop doing that?" I immediately stop it and say "Sorry Sire." "It's fine, sweetspark. Just try to refrain from doing it again." "I will." I reply as I see a man I haven't seen before climb up to the walkway.

"Hello, I am Director Theodore Galloway. Your Liaison to the President." He says as he looks around at us and sees me. "Who's that?" He says, sneering a bit and pointing at me. I start to bristle at being called a 'that', but Sire sends a wave of calmness to me and I settle down. "That is Starella, my CMO's femmeling." I look over to Optimus and smile at him. "What's a femmeling?" Galloway asks stiffly. "It is our word for what you would call a female born from your genes." Sire said and I giggle at his roundabout way of saying 'daughter' and I feel amusement coming from my Sire. "Ah. The name for that is 'daughter' and she can't be here." Galloway says. Before I could speak up, Sire did. "My femmeling will stay with me and I don't care what the frag you think." Sire replies a bit angrily. "Ratchet, calm down. Director Galloway, she'll stay as this meeting is a briefing of what happened in Mission City." Optimus said.

"Very well, but she better not repeat anything said in here." Galloway replied back. "Like I would as I already know what happened in Mission City as I was there." I said to him. Galloway just glares at me before turning around to the monitors. **"Fragger. Who made him liaison? he obviously doesn't like being here. "** I say in Cybertronian. **"Watch your language, Starella. And we weren't given a choice for if we did, Will or Sam would be our liaison."** Ironhide said before my Sire could. **"Shut up and pay attention, Ironhide, or you may find yourself recharging somewhere else tonight."** Sire said which made me curious about what was going on between them even though I have a pretty good guess as to what.

* * *

I will have the next chapter up in a week hopefully. And the next chapter will be longer I hope as there will be some stuff coming to light soon.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for bieng MIA for a while. Got busy with work and family and dealing with some personal issues, but I'm back now and that's all that matters. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

:: comm link  
~~sparkbond  
 _{} twin bond_  
~::~ creator/creation bond (parent/child)  
 **cybertronian**

Sire- dad, father  
Carrier- mom, mother  
recharge- sleep

units of time I use:  
astrosecond- 1/4 of a second  
klik- minute  
joor- 3 hours  
groon- 3 months  
cycle- day  
deca-cycle- 10 days  
meta-cycle- 20 days  
stellar cycle- 1 earth year  
vorn- 83

* * *

I laid my helm down between my Sire's neck cables and his shoulder joint before I closed my optics as I listened to a run down of what happened at Mission City. _"Is Sire and Ironhide involved or what?"_ I thought to myself as I listened to the debriefing about Mission City and what will happen. "We will put the deceased Decepticons into the Laurentian Abyss due it being one of the deepest trench and it's the furthest one from here." I heard Galloway say as I woke up from my nap. "We'll also keep the Shard locked up and under guard on a different an highly secured base." Galloway said. "Shouldn't the Shard stay here, where it'll be the most safe as we are much more advanced than you are?" I reply as I jump off my Sire's back and land next to him and Ironhide. "Children should be seen, not heard." He replied back. "That is a really weird and stupid thing. No wonder you don't have any manners or did your creators not teach you any?" I say to him. **"Starella, stop this now."** Sire tells me. **"But Sire..."** I start to say but was cut off. **"No buts, Starella. You have a choice, stay here and remain quiet or go to the rec room."** Sire aid. **"I don't even know where the rec room is, Sire."** I reply. "I will show you where it is afterwards, sweetspark. Sire says. "Alright." I reply back. "I will take my leave." Galloway said as he walks off the walkway and out of the hanger. "Good riddance." I quietly mutter at his retreating back. "Starella" Sire says warningly. "I'm now." I say to him and smile up at him. "Come, I'll show you where the rec room is, my youngling." Sire said. "Let's go now. " I say excitedly and grab his servo. "Okay, Sweetspark." Sire laughs as he squeezes my servo before leading me to the rec room. It took about 5 kilks to get the doorway of the rec room. "I'll be in the medbay, Starella. Comm me if you are going to leave the rec room, alright?" Sire asks before letting go of my servo and planting a kiss on top of my helm. "Will do, Sire." I rreply before running into the rec room and towards Bee who I see sitting on a Autobot size couch with Sam on his knee, playing Modern Warfare. I immediately get a awesome yet evil idea in my processor and I smirk as I walked as quietly as I could until I was behind the couch and than blasted out a recording of Aunt Judy's voice; _"Samuel, I thought I had told you to take the trash out BEFORE you played video games!"_ I saw Sam jump up and almost fall of Bee's knee before Bee caught him. I laughed right than and there. "That was not funny, Star!" Sam said as I came around to stand next to Bee. "But it was and shouldn't you be heading home by now? 'cause I'm sue Aunt Judy will definitely ground you if you get home past 11pm and its almost 10:30pm." I tell him. "Shit, we gotta go, Bee. I so do not want to be grounded for the summer." Sam said. And I watch as Bee puts him down before transforming into his alt mode and driving out of the rec room. I sit on the couch and pick up the controller Bee was using and started playing it a bit before I caught whispers from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were sitting at a table not that far form the couch. _"Why'd you take the datapad, Sides?"_ I heard Sunstreaker ask his brother. _"Because I overheard Ratchet and Ironhide talking about Starella and Firestar the other orn before they saw me, Sunny." "What do you mean, Sides?" "I mean that, according to these datapad, that Firestar isn't Starella's Carrier or Sire."_ Sideswipe whispered to Sunstreaker. _"Explain"_ Sunstreaker told his brother. _"Ratchet is Starella's Carrier and Ironhide is the Sire. It's all here on this datapad, Sunny."_ Sideswipe said to him. I get up from the couch and walk over to them. "I want to see the 'pad, please." I tell them. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker look at me and I saw one of them move their servo towards the datapad on the table and I quickly grab it before either of them do. "Star, give that datapad back." Sideswipe asked me. I shook my helm as I back away from them as I saw Sides look at Sunny before looking towards me. "Scrap" I mutter before turning and running out of the rec room with them behind me. I ran down the hall towards the exit as fast as I could before they caught up to me. Once I made it out of the building, I turned the corner and ran towards the beach that was on the other side of base. After running for a few kilks, I stopped and used my sensors to see if Sunny and Sides were still following and they weren't, so I sat down in the sand and turned on the datapad and read the information it held. _"Starella- Femme. Creators are Ratchet CMO of the Autobot Army and Ironhide, Weapons Specialist of the Autobot Army with Firestar, CMO Ratchet's Bonded, being the adopted Carrier and Ratchet the Sire. Ironhide donated Spark Energy to Ratchet to carry a sparkling as his Bonded, Firestar was unable to carry or Spark another Carrier due to being injured in a firefight that caused her to lose the ability to Spark a Sparkling." Signed, First Aid, Assistant Medic in training."_ "No, this can't be right. It just can't be." I mutter to myself as I stick the datapad in my subspace as I stand up to shake off the sand and to walk. "It can't be...just can't be true." I keep muttering and thinking that I didn't hear anybot come up until the voice speaks. "Well, what do we have here?" I hear behind me and I jump as I let out a small scream. "W-who are you?" I ask the 'bot standing in front of me and I see that he is a Seeker. "I am Acid Storm, and Lord Megatron will reward me for bringing him a femme. Especially a Autobot Femme." He tells me and before I have a chance to run, he grabs hold of my arm and pulls me to him before flying upwards. I send a message to my creators before I see the island becoming a speck in the water.


End file.
